Frozen fruits of love
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Berry and Tomite are lovers but have been seperated because of war which is breaking poor Berry's heart. after she is attacked in her home a handsome figure saves her but who could it be? Tomitex Berry oneshot


_**Frozen fruits of love**_

**Berry sat alone in her home curled up in a ball, her long blonde hair tumbling over her shoulders and falling in front of her face like the branches of a willow tree. "My beloved Tomite please come and visit me again soon" She sighed sadly and a tear rolled down her cheek sorrowfully. **

_**Flashback**_

**Tomite and Berry are embracing under a cherry blossom tree and kissing passionately. Berry cuts off shyly and Tomite smiles gently also slightly blushing. Tomite is wearing his usual winter garments; Berry has her hair in a ponytail with a ribbon and is wearing a Dark blue Kimono with pink flowers and a red obi. **

**Tomite produces a shell from his pocket and gives it to Berry whom opens it to find rouge inside it and smiles happily. "As a token of my love" he smiles fondly and the two embrace again as the cherry blossoms fall around them.**

_**Now**_

**Berry cries harder and sobs into her hands "WHY... Why do we always have to be apart from each other?" Berry falls onto her side still curled up in the fetal position.**

**After calming down Berry cooks herself some food and prepares to take a nice warm bath and ties her long fair hair into tight bun with hair pins and slides. She grabs a towel and covers her lovely figure with it and makes her way to the bathroom sighing sadly. **

_**In bathroom**_

**Berry scrubs her body with a soapy sponge and then rinses off the suds before entering the bath for a long soak. "Ahh this feels so good on my sore joints and I feel better now too" Berry sighs happily enjoying the warmth of the bathwater. **

**Suddenly she senses a demonic aura in her home and panics and bolts out of the bathwater and grabs a towel. "Who…who goes there" she yells nervously looking around and see's an unfamiliar brunette girl with shoulder length waves. "Who are you? Get out of my house your trespassing!" she orders crossly but in truth she is very afraid. "You look tasty young lady, I am tempted to taste you young flesh…" the girl giggles sending a chill down Berry's spine as she back away. **

"**My name is Yuriko and I am a Shirohebi who has come to devour you!" the girl cackles leaping towards Berry who makes a runner clutching tightly to her towel but the girl grabs her by the hair. **

"**No No No miss you cannot run for I must taste your young flesh" the girl smirks deviously and bites Berry's neck causing her to cry out an ear splitting scream of pain. "It should only take about 5 mins for my poison to take affect so just keep still".**

**Berry's body becomes hot and feverish and she is unable to move her body which frightens her "somebody please help me, I cannot die like this I want to see my beloved once more" Berry sobs and begins to pass out. "Oops looks like it's about time to eat!" Yuriko chuckles and pulls back Berry's head to eat her fill. **

_**Suddenly**_

**A sharp arrow shoots the demon in the back and she hollers in pain and dies to which berry looks up weakly and see's a figure. "Who…" she begins slowly and gasps to see Tomite pointing an arrow at Yuriko. "Thank goodness" Berry whispers and passes out and Tomite rushes up to her and holds her. **

_**Later**_

**Berry wakes up wearing a white robe and lying in own bed but is unable to recount on how she came to be there in the first place. She gasps in shock remembering how she was bitten but the bite marks have been bandaged up and she is still healthy. **

"**Your awake my sweet!" a voice says happily and she turns to see Tomite entering the room and rushing up to the bed "Tomite!" she cries out happily "But my injury how am I still alive from the snakes venom?" she ponders curiously. "I gave you some anti-venom and bandaged you up as well as I could I only hoped I did it fast enough". **

**Berry smiles and the two embrace after being apart for so long and share a long awaited passionate kiss. "Please make love to me now Tomite I miss your touch and your scent!" Berry sobs to which Tomite removes his clothes and leaves on his under trousers and holds Berry close "I will grant every one of your wishes my sweet berry".**

**Tomite kisses Berry's neck and chest and she moans lustfully to his touch and wraps her arms around his neck. "I long for this, I never want to be apart from my beloved anymore" Berry says to her herself. By morning Berry is asleep in Tomite's arms that are holding her close to him and the sunlight beams gently down upon them. Birds twitter from the branches of tree's outside as if to protect their love.**


End file.
